Kisses and Gum Wrappers
by I'm a daughter of Poseidon
Summary: "Do you want a piece of gum?" / "Sure." / This is Percy's and Annabeth's story, and here how it goes. Based on the ExtraGum commercial. AU. One-shot.


This AU is based off from the ExtraGum commercial. The only commercial that really touched me and so I decided to make it a cute Percabeth story. If you haven't seen the commercial, the link is in my profile, so go check it out :) Review your thoughts on this, thanks!

* * *

Percy didn't like school. At all. His dyslexia doesn't help either.

He'd rather stay at home and draw in his sketchbook the whole day. But his persistent mother (who he loves very much) insisted he goes. Like the good 16-year-old boy he is, Percy obeys and heads out.

So there is Percy, ranting in his head how high school is horrible and he shouldn't bother going to college and become an artist instead. But the small part in his right mind is telling him that no, mom will get so disappointed and his 10 years of school would be wasted.

And so his ranting stopped pounding in his head when he meets a pair of beautiful gray eyes. Annabeth Chase. Percy had a crush on her ever since they were 12, and stayed stronger every year. Annabeth had grown gorgeous over the years in Percy's eyes, even if she was already gorgeous at the age of 12. His heart would beat fast every time she would talk to him for simple favors.

And then, Percy couldn't believe it, but she smiled. At him. Oh dear gods, Percy's heart feels like it's going to jump right out of his chest. She turned her attention to her friends before he can even return it. But that doesn't stop him from smiling for himself.

"Hey, Perce!"

He turned around to see Jason, Grover, Leo, and Nico walking towards him. Percy's smile became bigger because _they_ only made school less terrible.

::::::

"Crap," Annabeth muttered under her breath when her books fell out of her arms when trying to close her locker. She bent down to gather her books when someone followed suit. She looked up to see Percy Jackson. Annabeth desperately hoped she wasn't red or blushing.

They both gathered Annabeth's books in silence and they both stood up in unison, looking at each other in the eye. Annabeth loves Percy's sea-green eyes, it kind of became her favorite color ever since she met him in sixth grade.

Annabeth gave a thanks when Percy handed her books. On top was her pack of gum.

"Do you want a piece of gum?" Annabeth asked, extending her hand with a piece.

"Sure," Percy gladly took it and smiled. It took less than a second for Annabeth to smile back.

They both went their separate ways, with Annabeth carrying her books and Percy with an empty gum wrapper in his hand. Percy went to his locker and took out a pen, that he always kept in his pocket, and started drawing on the gum wrapper, using his locker as a surface. He smiled when he finished his little cartoon drawing.

* * *

The moon and the stars was out and shining in the night sky. But what shined even more, to Percy, was Annabeth, right beside him in his car. They were at the curb of Annabeth's house, neither of them moving since they didn't want their date to end.

Yes, Percy took her out on a date, when he finally had the nerve to ask her. With pressure and 'motivation' from his friends, of course.

"Thank you, Percy. I had a great time," Annabeth said softly, smiling at him.

"No problem," Percy replied, smiling also.

They looked into each other's eyes and started leaning in. They met somewhere in the middle when their lips met. Annabeth smiled against his lips. Percy's heart soared for the millionth time.

They reluctantly pulled away, both still smiling like lovesick fools. Maybe they are.

Percy was too busy replaying their moment to notice what Annabeth slipped between his hands. She got out of the car and went around to stand on her curb.

"Bye, Percy, I'll call or text you soon," Annabeth said, and still smiling.

"Ditto," Percy said, because he was speechless for words right now.

When he heard Annabeth's front door close, he finally looked what was in his hand. Percy chuckled to himself quietly, finding a piece of gum in his hand. He unwrapped it and plopped it in his mouth. _'Spearmint'_ Percy thought, remembering the same flavor from the first time Annabeth gave him gum.

He flattened out the wrapper and took out his pen to start drawing, using the steering wheel as his surface.

* * *

"You can't just run away from me like that!" Percy yelled, standing up to chase his girlfriend.

"Who said there were rules?" Annabeth yelled back, laughing afterwards.

Annabeth used to run faster than Percy, but he now can run faster than her, which is no fair, in Annabeth's opinion. And yes, it was normal, normal for the two 17-year-olds to chase after each other.

Percy grabbed her by the waist and lifted her up. Annabeth protested and laughed, but later stopped when Percy loosened his grip and made Annabeth drop on her feet. She couldn't handle how hot he looked right now, so he grabbed his shirt and pushed him against the closest tree. Annabeth crashed her lips onto Percy's. He was a little dazed at first but took him only a second to respond with her warm lips.

She pulled back after a while, which made Percy pout like a little kid. Annabeth just laughed, and laced their fingers together to pull him back to their picnic blanket.

They laid down in peace, fingers still laced and big grins on their faces. Percy couldn't imagine a better sight than Annabeth smiling next to him.

"Gum?" Annabeth said randomly, holding the pack of spearmint gum out to him.

Percy took it and grabbed a piece which he placed in his mouth. "Always."

Annabeth fell asleep not so long after, probably tired from all the running. He tucked a strand of her curly hair behind her hair, and kissed her temple. The traces of her smile were still on her peaceful, sleeping face.

Percy took out his pen, which he now called it Riptide, and started drawing on the inside of the gum wrapper, smiling while doing so.

* * *

As soon as Percy woke up and looked outside his window, he called Annabeth.

"Percy?" Annabeth said with a voice that sounds like she just woke up.

"It's a snow day Wise Girl," Percy said right away.

"And…?"

"That means we're going outside to play in the snow!"

"Uggghhh, I just want to stay indoors all day."

"Hot chocolate is on me."

There was silence on the other side of Percy's line, which he thinks that she's thinking about it.

"...Fine."

"Meet you at your house!" Percy said and hung up, already going to his closet to dig for some winter clothes.

When Percy arrived at the front of Annabeth's house, she was already stepping outside, winter coat and all. Before she can fully close the door, Percy already threw a snowball at her, hitting her back. She turned around slowly, an unreadable expression on her face. She said two words that made Percy grin, but it slightly scared him.

"It's on."

And with those two words, a big snowball fight commenced that lasted for about an hour. Annabeth tackled him to the ground, which would've hurt both of them without the snow. She slammed a big snowball to his hair and face, and stood up proudly while laughing. He stood up laughing too and closed the space between them by wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her. Despite the cold, her lips were warm against his.

Like on their first date, Annabeth slipped something in his hand, which Percy already knows what it is. He'll be drawing on it later after getting their hot chocolate.

* * *

Percy laced his fingers with Annabeth's while waiting for their friends. One by one, their friends with their dates showed up. There was Jason with Piper, Grover with Juniper, Leo with Calypso (everyone calls her Callie), and Nico with the new guy, Will. All of the girls are Annabeth's best friends, and the guys are Percy's best friends. They've all kind of molded into one group of friends. Thalia, also Annabeth's best and closest friend, won't come with her boyfriend Luke, since they think prom is lame.

"Okay my amigos, ready for senior prom?" Leo exclaimed, rubbing his hands together with Callie rolling her eyes beside him. An excited chatter spreads around the group.

"I'll take that as a yes, now let's go!"

And as one happy group of close friends, or family if you asked them, they entered the prom in the gym of Goode High.

::::::

"Am I doing good?" Percy asked nervously and biting his lip.

"You're doing fantastic, Seaweed Brain. Now stop worrying and just dance," Annabeth assured him.

It's the truth, Percy can slow dance, maybe not so professionally, but he's going great. Yet, Percy still looks like he's still nervous, so Annabeth took out a piece of gum and handed it to him.

"It'll probably help you _calm down_ ," Annabeth said, smiling slightly.

"Thanks," Percy took it and unwrapped it to put in his mouth, and continued, "Where'd you get this? Do you even have pockets..?"

"I put it under my corsage, of course."

Percy just laughs, the gum wrapper still in his hand. He saves it in his pocket knowing that he'll draw on it later.

* * *

Annabeth is fuming and Percy doesn't like that. It takes all his will power to not run over to her and crash his lips on hers, thinking she'll probably push him away and get even more mad. They were fighting about how Percy (Annabeth is blaming it on him) lost a box full of their mementos and souvenirs somewhere in the middle of moving into their new apartment. So there they are in their dainty apartment (that's near their college, NYU), already arguing.

"How can you lose a big box, Percy?!" Annabeth shouted at him.

"How is it _my_ fault?! You were the last one to leave your bedroom and check if we've got everything!" Percy shouted back.

They both huffed and sat down on a box in unison, which would've made both of them laugh despite the situation. But neither of them did. Annabeth crossed her arms tightly while Percy puts his face into his hands, his elbows propped on his knees. It was quiet in the apartment, unlike the busy streets of New York outside. Annabeth didn't like this. At all.

So when she saw the pack of gum on the floor, that probably fell from her pocket earlier, she picked it up. She wordlessly handed a piece to Percy, which he took gingerly from her fingers. She scooted the box that she was sitting closer to Percy so that she can lay her head on his shoulder.

"Sorry," They said in unison. They smiled at each other.

And just like that, their argument was forgotten and they proceeded to unpack.

"Hey, I'll go to the bedroom to unpack, and you'll stay here, okay?" Annabeth said, picking up a box to take inside their bedroom.

"Alright," Percy replied.

As soon as Annabeth walked away, he took out Riptide and started drawing on the gum wrapper.

* * *

Annabeth and Percy are both 24, already finished with college. Percy is a marine biologist (by night, he was an artist) and Annabeth is one of the most famous and youngest architect in the world. It's not always easy for them, they have their ups and downs, but they've went through it together, And right now, they're at their down situation.

"Promise you'll call, text, skype, facetime, or email me when you're not busy or whenever?" Percy asked Annabeth.

Annabeth caressed his cheek, a sad smile on her face. She had been promoted to design a building in California. Annabeth didn't want to leave, even if it's just six months, but Percy urged her to go on since it's been her longtime dream.

"I promise, Percy. You know I can't keep away from you even if I tried," Annabeth replied, a slight smile on her face.

Tears formed in Percy's eyes, clouding his vision. One escaped down his cheek which Annabeth wiped away with her thumb.

"No don't cry, if you cry more, you'll make me cry and it's going to be harder to leave you," Annabeth's voice cracked, tears also forming in her eyes. The announcement in the airport seems to click to Annabeth that her flight will almost leave.

"I gotta go," Annabeth hurriedly said, crashing her lips to his. It took no time for Percy to response. Their kiss was slow, like they're trying to savor it before they split apart. And once they do, Annabeth placed a pack of spearmint gum, with a piece on top, in Percy's hand.

"I love you," They said in unison, tears already cascading down their faces.

Annabeth walked away with her suitcase in her hand. Percy watched her as she walked away, putting the gum in his mouth. He took out Riptide and started drawing, trying to wipe his tears away before it drips on the gum wrapper. Yet, one or two tears dropped onto the wrapper.

:::::  
Percy sees a pair of gray eyes. Annabeth sees a pair of sea-green eyes. They ran towards each each other, meeting somewhere in the middle for a hug.

It's been tough for the past six months. They did kept in touch in every way possible, it may not be the same as each other's presence in times, but it was worth it. And right now Percy has the most beautiful woman in the world that he loves so much in his arms, and it's feels like he's complete all over again.

Percy leaned in for kiss, but Annabeth stopped him by pressing a piece of gum to his mouth. They both laughed, and Percy took the piece of gum and put it inside his pocket, knowing what he'll do with it later. But right now, he needs a kiss and so he dived in for one.

* * *

It was around six in the evening, the sun already setting. Annabeth had ended the call with Percy. He said to go to this address, which is written on a note that's in Annabeth's hands. So there she is standing in front of a small window shop, looking nothing like a shop since it looks empty from the outside. Annabeth carefully opened the glass door.

She was speechless. It was a pretty sight, lights hanging around the place, flowers placed randomly all over the small room. There was a door at the back, that was slightly opened. Annabeth decided to see what's in there later after she's done admiring the work on the walls.

On the walls were gum wrappers framed, with pictures drawn inside of them. Each was numbered in order.

1.) It was the first time Annabeth had given gum to Percy. Books were on the floor, the drawing showed both of them bent down to the floor, picking up books. That was the first day of being a junior in Goode High.

2.) It was their first date. The drawing was them kissing in Percy's car. The moon and stars were shining outside. Annabeth smiled at the memory.

3.) Their picnic at the park. Percy was chasing her in the drawing. It was fall at that time, so leaves were drawn on the ground.

4.) It was a snow day in which they missed school. On the drawing was Annabeth smashing a snowball at his head. They are wearing winter clothes, and in the background are leafless trees, icicles hanging on the branches.

5.) Senior prom at Goode. It showed Percy stepping on Annabeth's shoes. Annabeth laughed softly. She had a great time that night.

6.) It showed them moving into their apartment, which they're still living in. Annabeth's head was on his shoulders, after ending the small fight they got into.

7.) That was when Annabeth was about to leave to California. The drawing showed them holding hands, tears around their eyes. The scene was at the airport. When Annabeth looks closely, she can see a few dotted stains on the gum wrapper. She takes that as his tears.

8.) It showed them hugging, big smiles on both of their faces. That was after six months, when Annabeth returned from California.

9.) It was a drawing of Percy on one knee, holding a ring in a box in his hand. Annabeth was drawn with a hand covering her mouth.

"Annabeth," A voice behind her called out.

She turned around slowly, seeing Percy fancily dressed up in a tuxedo. Just like the drawing, he was on a knee, holding out the ring. Annabeth thought he came from the back door.

"Annabeth, I love you so much. We've been together for 9 years, can you believe that? I want to spend my life with you. My love, my fiance, and my wife. So...will you marry me, Wise girl?" Percy said, eyes shining brightly. Annabeth had tears in her eyes from joy.

She said one word that made Percy's heart stop...

"Yes!"

and run all over again.

Percy's life is complete. Annabeth's life is complete. All thanks to a pack of gum.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **-I'm a Daughter of Poseidon**


End file.
